A Valkyires Song
by crystaltonics
Summary: Jasper Whitlock was destined for greatness. His path was chosen for him on the battlefield during his mortal years, by the only being who has the power to pick and choose who will rise to be a God amongst men. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first go at everything really, and i am a little nervous. i do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters.

Jasper Whitlock was destined for greatness. His path was chosen for him on the battlefield during his mortal years, by the only being who has the power to pick and choose who will rise to be a god amongst men.

During BD when Bella is practicing her shield and things aren't going so well. Jasper starts feeling a little desperate with the lack of combat training from his fellow vampires, and he begins to reminisce with Peter and Charlotte. When memory lane brings back a certain memory long since forgotten. (A world where Alice and Jasper didn't take off)

Please review, and let me know what you think, i am really looking forward to your comments.

* * *

><p>It had been a tiring day it seemed for everyone. Jasper could not be entirely sure why that was when the only thing everyone seemed to do was crowd around Renesme or watch as Bella tried and failed to gain control of her shield. Jasper had tried to voice his concern of the lack of training to his wife Alice, or really to anyone that would listen. But no one wanted to dismiss this idea in favor of placing all their faith in Bella's future ability to successfully bring up her shield. He would admit that offence was important, but defense was just as if not more so important, and for everyone to brush it off completely was confusing to him. Emotionally exhausted and a little more than frustrated Jasper decided to take a break from the Cullen home and its guests in favor of visiting a creek that lead to a small lake deep in the forest. Jasper stood before the lake and took a deep unneeded breath in through his nose. Although he could not feel it him self, he knew it would be getting much more colder soon, they did not have a great amount of time before the water droplets turned to pure white flakes. Feeling a presence beyond the tree lined behind him Jasper called out.<p>

"Come on out brother, unless you want a kick in the ass." turning around Jasper watches as his old brother in arms emerges from behind the trees. Hands in his pockets and his head bowed as a sign of respect Peter walks towards Jasper.

"Major."

"Peter." Jasper watches as Peter walks past him to sit on a flat bolder near the edge of the water.

"Watchya doin out here man?" Peter asks as Jasper walks forward to join Peter on the large rock, while looking out into the still waters.

"Just need a break to think."

"What, about that shit-pile back there?" Jasper turns to Peter with a glare in his eyes. Peter puts his hands up in surrender, with a crooked grin on his face.

"I'm just kiddin man. I'm sure things will all work out handy dandy in the end. Your new sister will learn how to master her shield in this short amount of time, the Voltori will head home peacefully, and we get to walk away alive, well at least in a matter of speakin." Jasper looks at Peter with hidden humor behind his eyes while he tries looking serious.

"Now that aint funny."

"I thought it was a little funny." both men jump at the unexpected voice that came behind them, both turning to see Charlotte strolling up to them to sit next to Peter.

"What in the hell,"

"Baby you nearly made me shit myself." both jasper and Peter yell at the same moment. Scooting closer to Peter while he places his arm around her shoulder Charlotte giggles.

"Now that's what ya'll get, leavin me up there with all them people I don't know. And I swear if that big boobed bimbo keeps looking at me like she smells something funny, I'ma pull that blonde hair right out of her scalp."

"Retract them claws kitten." Peter whispers into her ear while rubbing his hand up and down her arm, trying to ease away her anger, when he turns his head to Jasper.

"I hate to say it brother but she's right. Now why do I get the feelin your new family don't care too much for us. Do our red eyes not tickle their fancy or what?" Jasper let out a defeated sigh, he knew the Cullen's didn't feel comfortable with the people from Jaspers past. Looking up at his brother and sister Jasper let out one more unneeded breath.

"No that aint it. They're just a little weary when it comes to things from life before them, makes them a little nervous." hearing this Peter scoffed and gave Jasper an amused look.

"Ya, I can tell brother, and if they was just a lick more intelligent they'd be listenin to whatchya got to say, instead of gawken at that little girl watching her daddy tickle the damn ivory's. if they enjoy art so much they should hear one of your battle strategies, now that a fuckin masterpiece." Jasper lets out a small chuckle as he glances up at his old comrade.

"No , seriously you got them skills even before you where turned." Jasper looks up at Peter with a confused look on his face.

"How in the hell would you know that? You know I lost close to everything before Maria." Peter and Charlotte glance at each other for a small moment before turning back to Jasper. Clearing his throat out of nerves Peter confesses.

"I met a men about 10 years ago. Says he was changed some what 3 years before you were."

"What?" Jasper asks with even more puzzlement.

"Ya, we met him down at a plantation in Virginia, me and Char went as a vacation. Apparently he just sticks around there, he owns it. It's a bit aways from any town, not a lot of people visit it now a days. But we knew right away what he was, and we where the same, just as quick. His family had lived on that plantation since before the civil war, and he's seen some things since then. He started telling us stories about those things, about the beginning of the Territory Wars, and how he seen the God of War in battle before he was even turned." Peter and Charlotte both chuckled

"He was real excited when he told us that one." Charlotte said with humor in her voice.

"He said that you just about escaped death near every time you stepped foot on that battlefield, said it was the damnest thing he ever did see, even in the vampire wars." Peter finished with pride in his voice for is Major's accomplishments.

"Did he say anything else?" Jasper asks with an eagerness on his face and in his voice. Peter shook his head no.

"Just said there must a been a damn angel looking after you." Jasper lets out a disappointed huff.

"Ya right, a lot a good it did me." then Charlotte looks up with realization on her face.

"No, it would make sense. You where the youngest Major in the Confederacy. And if your human strategies where anything like your vampire strategies, they would have been complete suicide for a flesh and blood human. You would have died before Maria had the chance to get to you." Peter let out a laugh and gave Charlotte an amused look.

"Maybe ya need some blood baby girl, you're startin to sound a little loopy." Peter said trying to dismiss her ramblings, while she just looked at him with annoyance.

"I'm serous Peter."

"Sure you are baby. But now I'm serious, I'm hungry and since we are not allowed to hunt in this teeny tiny shit hole of a town, we must departed to Seattle. Catchya in the A.M. brother." Pausing to look down at his watch as he got up off the rock with Charlotte in hand, and seeing that it was already after two in the morning he restated.

"Well, at least when the sun is up." he said with is crooked grin and a departing wink. The mated vampires where gone in a instant. Choosing not to return back home so soon Jasper laid back down on the flat bolder and thought of the things said to him. And for once in many years Jasper thought of his human years, not quite sure how long he was laying on the rock, just flipping through his small and fuzzy memories when he felt a presence. This one was not coming from behind him but from across the waters a beyond the trees. And this presence was not familiar to him. Knowing it could not be a hiker, Jaspers mind jumped to their enemy.

"Voltori." he said with a menacing voice and fire in his eyes. With his vampire speed Jasper jumped from the rock and ran to the other side of the lake. Getting closer to the trespasser and preparing himself for a fight he knew he could win. Reaching where he felt the culprit was Jasper grew angry, for he could see no one. With frustration in his voice jasper shouted out.

"Show yourself!" turning his body back and forth trying to make out any silhouette, he let out a feral growl that would scare any beast away.

" Hello Jasper." turning towards the sudden voice Jasper gave pause. This person was not Voltori, and what surprised Jasper even more, she was not even a vampire.

* * *

><p>Again first try at fanfiction, let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt wait to update this chapter, i feel the second ch is where you start to get where i'm going to go with this story. I do not own Twilight, this is just for fun.

Please read and review it would really mean the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jasper looked upon this girl with a since of curiosity, and suspicion. Where she looked to him with sadness and pain. With unshed tears in her eyes she leaned her back slightly to the tree behind her.<p>

"It has been many years since I last heard your song warrior." she spoke with a softness in a accent that Jasper couldn't quite point.

"I must shamefully admit, that I have long since thought that I would never hear it again." she says with pain in her voice as her tears swiftly leave her eyes and roll down her face and fall onto the mossy ground, where Jasper notices her bear feet. It was then that Jasper really took her in. In a loose thin lavender dress that seemed to drape quite beautifully with her thick thighs, round hips, soft midsection, and voluptuous breasts, with the same colored fabric braided around her waist, and goes up to her chest to rap around the back of her neck that Jasper assumes keeps her dress up. She has a light colored fur cover over her shoulders that goes down to her calves. Jaspers eyes move up to her face and he sees her very long, thick, dark hair in soft curls with a few pieces in intricate braids with plaits and small chains braided in them to keep her hair out of her face. Her heart shaped face with round cheeks match her full and curvy body, with a small nose and huge rounded eyes, that were the warmest light brown, maybe just a few shades darker than his own. Looking into her eyes he notices that she is still silently crying.

"Who are you? Why are you hear?"

"I heard your song,"

"I wasn't singin no son. Who. Are. You?" the girl takes in a small breath and stands up straight and takes a few steps towards Jasper.

"I am called many things, but I was given two names of those before me, in honor of them and their warriors." Jasper lets loose of his fighting stance and has a look of confusion on his face.

"Warriors? What are you talkin about?" his confusion switches to frustration and anger.

"Answer me plainly damnit!" walking slowly towards Jasper, and once more the girl speaks.

"You were thinking of your lost life, in the memories long since forgot. You may not fully remember your time then, but I was there, I am in your memories tucked away and lost due to what has happened to you." she says softly as she places her small pale hand on his cheek softly. Jasper does not fully understand why, but the feeling is so familiar, and he unconsciously leans into her touch.

"You were thinking of a time when I was your companion. I heard your distinct tune, and came upon this place." there were more tears spilling from her eyes but this time instead of a pain filled voice, it was quite happy. Her hand still running up and down his face lovingly, she continues with laughter in her tone.

"And I must say, I do like this place much more than the last. I have never done so well with heat." she laughs and Jasper finds himself laughing as well. When he realizes he's not sure what is happening, it seems to snap him out of what seems like a peaceful haze. Jasper brings up his hand to hers that is on his face and entwines their fingers together and brings them down to their sides. He asks in a quit voice with pleading in his eyes.

"Who are you to me?"

"I was awoken from my sleep in a stone and ice many years ago, from a song I have not yet head before. When I came to it's owner I witnessed how the world had changed so from my years. I followed the beautiful tune to what appeared to be a small fleet in a field of sorts. There I saw the warrior who's tune woke me, in gray clothing and hair the color of golden honey. I am your protector. You where chosen by the Gods to be safe and live." she looks down from his gaze pain stricken

"And I lead you into battle and have watched you rise… but I could not save you from that women that had taken your last breath away. I was too late, all it took was one bite, but I followed her closely. You were alone when you awoke, but when your eyes opened you did not see me anymore, and you were so feral. I stood in the shadows in grief that I had failed you. But after some time when you gained control, I saw that I could still assist you, even if my efforts were not seen." she paused and looked up at Jasper with pride in her eyes and voice as she continued.

"I would have made you a hero and a legend amongst men, to be remembered for years after you and your kin have passed. But instead, I made you a God in the eyes of your kind, and they look up to you with fear and awe in there unbeaten hearts." Jaspers eyes shown with recognition.

"You're a… a,"

"Valkyrie." she said with pride.

"And you are my chosen warrior.

"Why didn't you try to see me then like you're doin now, why wait this long." she looked down in shame.

"I was afraid,"

"Of me?" Jasper said with a hint of bitterness in his voice and she looked up with shock in her eyes

"No, never of you. I was frightened that if I were to show my self to you once more our companionship would not be the way it once was before your change. But I always stayed near, to keep you safe, as much as I could anyway. When one day you just disappeared, and with my tether to you lost I would not have been able to find you. I have regretted not showing myself to you when you gained control of yourself ever since. So I stood in the place of your last battle that I was tethered to you, as all of my kind does when their warriors fall, to be rejoined once they have passed the great sea to Valhalla. But instead of my endless sleep, I have waited, and listened."

"For my song." Jasper says as she smiles up at him kindly.

"Yes, and after years of silence I hear you once more, and have come to your aid. Now that I stand before you, I sense that you are in need of my valor." she says smiling happily and all jasper can seem to do is give her a warm smile of his own, when something dawns on him.

"You said you had two names?" she nods.

"What are they, may I ask?"

"Sanngrior Randgrid," she announces with pride

"Sann," he says in a small voice, and she all but splits her face in a joyous grin that lights up her beautiful round face.

"Yes, that is what you would always address me as." Jasper lets out a chuckle at her happiness.

"Ya, and it would seem that I do need your assistance, if it aint to much trouble," Sann scoffs at him as she saunters in the direction of the small lake as she glances at him walking beside her.

"To speak in your own words on the subject of me, _this is what I was made for_." and seeing the dark gleam in her eyes, Jasper knew that her (or his) words were nothing but the god's honest truth.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm new to fanfiction and i'm kinda paranoid that no one will enjoy reading my storys.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is a little short but i'm going to update right away, so i hope you enjoy.

I do not own Twilight this is just for fun.

read and review please.

* * *

><p>Sann was slowing down her walk to stop by the side of the small lake when Jasper took hold of her hand in his and kept on walking right past it. Sann looked at Jasper with slight confusion.<p>

"I live in a home down in that direction. Our people are stayin there."

"Other vampires." Sann spoke with annoyances in her voice, and Jasper glanced down at her in question.

"Yes, other vampires. You aint scared are you?" she scoffed

"I was in the midst of the vampire territory wars of the south, and countless battles before that. A room full of vampires where half of them refuse to consume their natural diet. No, I am not afraid." something in Jaspers face changed, and Sann caught on to it.

"Oh Jasper, I apologize. I meant nothing serious from it. I am just not quite accustomed to your light eyes."

"No, it's fine." Sann stopped mi step her hand still in his which had him stop as well, even though he could have easily kept going.

"No it is no fine." she drew her self closer to him, when he did not look her in the eyes Sann moved her face closer to his and with the top of her head she nudged the bottom of his chin upwards, much in the fashion a cat would do, and she lifted her face up running her nose along his jaw to lovingly get him to look her in the eyes. Not being able to help himself Jasper gazed into Sann's huge eyes, and he saw that the only thing in her eyes at the moment was admiration for him.

"I am deeply and truly sorry, but I must confess that I have grown to disdain vampires. It was a vampire that ripped me from you, and it was the vampire you had became that had forgotten me. But I do not and could not have a negative feeling towards you." Sann brought up both of her hands to hold his face close to hers so there noses were a hairline away from touching.

"You were my most closest friend that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, even if it was for a short time that you knew me. You being what you are means little to me as long as you do not forget me again." she said with a hopeful smile now on her face. Jasper could see nothing in her eyes but love and the complete truth, and with a chuckle he joked.

"even if I aint being a true vampire, with me huntin down mountain lions and such." then Jasper heard what was like a deaf mans first experience of music, she had the most soft and musical laugh he had ever heard.

"Even if you could not be a true vampire I will be at your side, as long as you'll have me of course." he took her hands in his and brought them to his chest, and told her with a crooked grin.

"I aint letting you go again darlin, not without a fight. I promise you that."

"Even if your coven does not wish me there?" Jasper could hear a hint of anger in her voice, of the possibility of the Cullens not wanting her there. The Cullens… Alice.

"Shit,"

"What?" Sann said in a panicked voice, thinking he might turn her away.

"It aint nothing Sann, at least nothing I cant handle. Come on, the sun is coming up, Peter and Charlotte should be back soon." Jasper said as he continued to walk in the direction of home.

"Peter, your captain?" Sann asked in excitement.

"Yes, you know Peter?" Jasper asked in curiosity.

"Of course, or at least I know of him. Peter Whitlock is your brother, your comrade, and your second in command. I am very fond of him."

"Is that so?" Sann could hear annoyance in Jaspers voice, and she looked at him curiously.

"I am happy that he was there for you. I could see hope grow in you the longer you two were together. He kept you from falling into the darkness, which can be so very easy for a warrior to do. So yes I am quite happy to meet him." Jasper could not help but smile.

"I think he will like you very much." and she could not help but grow more excited. They continued to walk till they reached the end of the forest tree line. Sann gazed up at the large "home" with a look of perplextion.

"What do you think?"

"Well um, it is very… square, and ah, it looks very clean." Jasper was trying with no prevail to hold back his laughter as he watched as Sann continued to look wary at the large Cullen home.

"Come on, I hear Peter inside." Jasper held her hand as her started to walk up the steps of the porch towards the back door. The floor felt strange and lifeless under Sann's feet. She did not like this place but she would endure for her warrior. Walking into the living room the only people there were Peter and Charlotte. Seeing an unknown non-vampire girl with the Major was beyond words for Peter, and he looked slightly worried as he took a protective stance in front of his mate. But with his ability to "know shit" Peter could sense a deep bond with the Major and this girl, one that he felt went past his vampire years.

"Captain, Charlotte, this here is Sann, my angel from my human years." Charlottes eyes widened in awe as she got up from the love seat to walk slowly towards the Major and his angel.

"Really?" Peter asks in realization.

"Well the correct term is Valkyrie." Sann said with a smile as she moved from Jaspers side, up to Peter to embrace him kindly.

"I thank you Peter. For without you, my warrior would have been lost forever, in more ways than one." when she released him, Peter seemed to know exactly what she spoke of, and he gave her a crooked grin.

"It was my pleasure, well aint you one wild beauty, I think I just fell in love." Charlotte playfully hits his arm as Peter winks at Sann, as Jasper growls stepping forward to separate his captain from his protector. Chuckling peter jokes.

"I'm just messin brother, I just wanted to see the look on your face. And you know whose face I wanna see even more… Alice."

"Who?" Sann asks, as Jasper scowls at his second in command.

* * *

><p>read and review, ask any questons please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay i hope you like this chapter as much as i do, this is where we start to see more persinality of Sann and what kind of person she is.

I do not own Twilight, this is just for fun.

read and review please.

* * *

><p>"Who is Alice?" Jasper looked everywhere but in Sann's direction. Getting a little frustrated Sann tried again, in a slightly more assertive voice.<p>

"Jasper who is this person they speak of, why is she of importance?" still not getting any response, Sann's frustration quickly grew to anger.

"Warrior answer!"

"She has been my companion." Jasper confessed in a quiet but clear voice. With a stricken look on her face Sann walked to the large window for a wall on the other side of the room, after a few moments of silence she spoke with a clear strong voice with a hidden sadness, but Jasper could hear it.

"For how long?"

"A few years after I disappeared from you I assume." his answer just served to further break Sann's heart.

"I see. Are you bonded?"

"We were married years after we met, she brought me here, to the Cullens,"

"And changed your diet?"

"Yes," turning around to face him Sann walked towards the trio.

"Do you wish me here?"

"Yes." Jasper answered without missing a beat.

"You have the right to name me as yours as you have done in your human years. And I will except that and be at your side along with your new companion." Jasper looked at her in silent shock. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. Apparently this wasn't what Charlotte was expecting either.

"You're just going to except this, are you really going to make friendly with this girl, when she thinks she has claim an the Major?" her question seemed to snap something in Sann as her posture became stiff and her brown eyes began to change into a light fiery mixture of a soft pink and light purple. But her voice was quiet and full of purpose.

"I except to be at my warriors side, but make no mistake, I will not make _friendly_ with **any** women who thinks they have the power or right to stake claim on the Major, no one has that right… not even me. But to lessen the complications in his life I will be a statue of serenity amongst her presence. And I will speak no more of this. Now," with the light fire in her eyes back to brown, she began walking to the stairs that lead to the front door where the Cullens and their guests occupied the front woods, and she glanced over her shoulder at the trio.

"let's see what players we are working with, a army is only as good as it's weakest soldier." Peter could not help but snicker.

"Well if that's true, we're more screwed than a bear in the Cullen house.

* * *

><p>Outside the house:<p>

Stepping into the front forest that was the Cullens front yard, where every vampire seemed to be, Sann could not stop the shudder that went through her body. They were doing nothing, absolutely **nothing**. She turned her head to the left in Peters direction, giving him a look that said exactly what she was thinking.

"Ya, tell me about it sweetheart, there aint nothing going on. Except for Bella over there tryin to push her shield, and fail'n miserably." this news seemed to intrigue Sann.

"A shield you say. What is its nature?"

"Telekinetic, and it's of the mind, not Physical." Jasper stated from her right side. Sann tisked in disappointment.

"Pity."

"Shall we?" Jasper offered his arm to her, and she gave him a small sweet smile, giving him her arm to escort her over to the other vampires.

The first person to notice the newcomers was Emmett, and he had a look of child like joy on his face when he saw Sann.

"Ahhh, did you guys go to the Renaissance fair without me?" Sann was offended and she looked it.

"Renaissance, I think not." Jasper quickly grabbed a hold of her arm when he noticed her advancing forward towards the large vampire.

"Easy Sann," he spoke quietly as everyone's eyes turned to them. But Sann kept going.

"My attire is clearly Nordic, I have no connection to that drunken, lazy era."

"Easy Emmett, I think you just pissed her off." Peter commented. But the next person to speak was Edward and he spoke with annoyance.

"Jasper who is this, why did you bring her here?" Jasper and Peter stepped in front of Sann while Charlotte stood by her side.

"Ease up Cullen, she came to help," Bella scoffed as she makes herself known.

"Help? How is she going to do that, she's obviously not a vampire. What can she offer?" Sann's eyes quickly turned to their fierce purple as she made a move towards Bella.

"Oh shit, it's about to go down." Peter snickered, as Jasper moved to stop her.

"Aw come on brother, let her go. Me and Char have been dyin for some entertainment." but Carlisle, being the peace keeper, stepped forward.

"Now there, my daughter did not mean to offend you, you must understand the protection of her daughter is very important to her. And we graciously except your help, what ever it may be." his words stopped Sann in her tracks.

"Well then, come please meet everyone, and you can tell us bout yourself." Carlisle said as he walked closer to Sann, just for her to move back behind Jasper.

"Uh, please come and sit." everybody moved to the large fallen logs and large boulders as make shift seats. Jasper lead Sann to a mossy log where she sat between Jasper and Peter with Charlotte at Peters right. Noticing an absence, Edward spoke before Jasper could ask.

"Alice and Rosalie went up to Seattle,"

"Typical," Peter scoffed in a hushed voice. A movement caught Sann's eye. It was the small halfling, she was coming toward Sann, with everyone's eyes on the small one Sann scooted back further on the log.

"It's alright, she only wants to show you something." Esme's soft voice said, buy it only served to make Sann more uncomfortable,. Not being able to take it any more Sann raised her hand in front of her and barked'

"No." Renesme stopped in her tracks.

"It really is alright she wont harm you." it was Carlisle to speak this time.

"It is not necessary, I am here to assist, her touch would not change that. And I really would rather not have her in my head." Bella got up to bring Renesme back to sit between her and her father, when Sann caught something interesting. Looking around her eyes fell on a man with shaggy brown hair, scruff on his face and ruby eyes.

"What is your name?" everyone turned to see who Sann was speaking to.

"My name is Garrett." Sann rose from the log to waltz over to Garrett and kneel before him. Looking into his eyes Sann placed her hands on either side of his face and moved his head this way and that, as if examining him.

"What is she doing?" Bella asked Edward, as if he knew the answer.

"I'm not sure, I cant read her mind." Bella looked at him in shock, as everybody stood still and quiet as Sann kept on with her observations, when she finally spoke once again.

"Beautiful,"

"Excuse me?" Garrett asked in confusion, but still Sann's hands did not move from his face. In complete amazement she spoke again.

"Jasper, he has a similar soul to yours,"

"What does that mean," Bella asked again to her husband that did not know the answer. Looking into his eyes Sann spoke to Garrett with pride.

"You have a **very** special soul. A quality that I am saddened to say, has been lost long ago. Only a handful of men had it in the Majors human war, and I'm afraid there are no men left with it." very quietly Garrett asks.

"What is it that I have?" rising from her knees, still holding his face Sann declared.

"You Garrett, that has ran head and heart first into battle with no fear of falling, or what the outcome may be, has the soul of a great warrior." with wide eyes Garrett spoke.

"Warrior?"

"Yes, and if you should ever meet your end, I swear to personally lead you over the great sea, to the warriors paradise of Valhalla."

"Valhalla?"

* * *

><p>again please read and let me know what you think, i am completely open to everyone's suggestions. I will update soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is shorter than the others but i felt that i really needed to end it there.

I do not own Twilight, this is just for fun.

read and review.

* * *

><p>"I knew she was mid-evil!" Emmett cheered with joy and triumph. While Peter turned to Sann with a gleam in his eyes, knowing her reaction would be good. Turning sharply away from Garrett and moving towards the large vampire, the purple flames bright in her eyes.<p>

"I. Am. **Nordic, **I come from the era of proud, strong, ruthless Viking men and women. Not the era of weak painters and their falsehood work."

"Wow, I have never seen Emmett cower like that." Peter whispered referring to the very scared Emmett, that was trying to hide behind Carlisle. But there was recognition in the leader of the Cullen family.

"You are a pagan?" Sann's fierce gaze went to Carlisle in an instant.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted in shock as he got up from the log and rushed over to Sann and quickly took hold of her upper arms, trying to calm her down.

"How dare you! You are nothing but a mortal walking through existence, blind and in utter oblivion!" Carlisle straightened in stance and spoke with blind confidence.

"You must not know much, if you did not know that all of us are in fact immortal."

"Lies! You could all fall! A simple spark and you are nothing but ash. The definition of immortal is the ability to live forever, eternal life. Which non of you have! But I will let you know something _**good doctor**_, the great Odin has the power to grant it, and he has done so for me, along with other attributes. Now if anyone else has the audacity to call me pagan, I will show you how mortal you are.

"This is ridiculous, you claim you came to help but yet you threaten us." Sann had no problem correcting the head Cullen.

"Make no mistake Cold One, my allegiance is with the Major, as long as he stands by your side, as shall I. But I fight for non of you. Now before we came, the lot of you seemed to be watching something. What was it?"

"We were observing the new born attempt to control her shield." provided Garrett. Sann gave a small smile and a nod of thanks.

"Please do continue, I should like to observe as well." Jasper gave a nod to Carlisle, who reluctantly nodded to everyone else , as they took their positions to watch Bella. Bella stood and made sure Renesme was with some one safe, as Edward got in position as Kate stuck out her hand ready to shock him. Sann stood in front of Jasper, Peter, and Char, silently observing. Bella put all of her concentration on pushing out her shield around Edward then…

"AHHH!" it was try and fail four other times, when they were going to attempt again, but Sann had seen enough.

"Stop." every eye was on Sann as she walked over to Edward.

"Are you in pain?" Sann asked in a calm voice.

"No, he's just falling to his knee's for fun!" Bella shouted, Sann barely spared her a sideways glance, then turned her gaze to Kate.

"Are you able to control the charge of the shock?"

"Yes." Kate answered warily.

"And are you on full power?"

"The last two tries, yes." she answered a little exasperated.

"Hm, interesting." Sann opened her hand palm up and waited.

"Go on, full charge."

"Are you crazy?" Kate asked as she looked around at the worried faces, except the three off on the side, looking on curiously.

"Do it now please, grab my hand." Kate reached out slowly, keeping her eyes on Sann for any sign of retreat. Kate rapped her hand around Sann's and then there was silence.

"What are you waiting for Kate? You had no problem shocking Edward." Bella said with poorly hidden rage.

"It's been on before I even touched her, it's on full blast! How are you doing this?" as Kate moved to release her hand, Sann clutched Kate's hand, and not a second later Kate was on her knees screeching so loud, you could almost not hear the loud popping noise that was coming from Sann's hands.

"Let her go!" Tanya shouted in horror for her sister, as Garrett took hold of her to keep her from attacking Sann. After Sann let go Kate was still withering in agony on the mossy forest floor.

"It will subside. Now," Sann spoke with a small smile on her face as she addressed Bella.

"you see what I could do on 10%, would you like to see what I could do with 20?" she asked as she began to move her hand near Edward.

"No!"

"Jasper!" Bella and Carlisle both shouted.

"Enough! You all coddle her, but I will do no such thing." changing her fiery gaze on Bella, she continued.

"You must open your eyes, this threat against you and yours is real! You could die! Your **child** could_** die**_**!** and I will not lie, when the time for battle comes upon us, the only lives I will protect are the lives of my warriors, not your life or the life of your halfling. Will you push yourself till you cannot stand or will you continue to lounge around and do _**nothing**_?"

"I. Am. _Trying_!"

"Not. Hard. Enough! This is _war_ and you endanger the lives of the people you have dragged down with you into this mess. Now **20%!**" and before anyone could do anything Sann's hand was on Edwards shoulder.

* * *

><p>bit of a cliffhanger, i know but i needed to end it here. i will try to update soon but it will probably take some time, i do have school work, but i will try my hardest, to update soon.<p>

again i am really hoping that you read and review, it would mean a lot to me, and it will motivate me to work harder to update quicker.

Ihope you like this chapter, it was fun to write, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright well here is the next update, I hope to get more reviews from you readers I really do love reading what you guys think.

I do not own Twilight, just my OC.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Bella and Carlisle were kneeling on the side of Edwards unconscious, but twitching body as everyone looked on at the scene. The only sound was Esme trying to console a sniffling Renesme in her arms and the popping sound of electricity when ever Edwards body twitched. Bella began to stroke his face as she called out his name trying to wake him, when he spasm once again Bella cried out in pain then quickly withdrew her hands from his face. She looked up at Sann and her eyes became black in anger as she shouted,<p>

"You! What did you do to him?! Sann looked down at her with a bored expression.

"I did what I told you I would, attacked." Bella glares at her in anger.

"But I told you I wasn't ready yet." Sann looked at her in exasperation.

"Have you not heard what I have said. Your enemy will not wait for you to be ready, they will attack either way. And it is ridiculous that this is all you people seem to be doing," she scoffed as she continued.

"Observing the failings of a little girl attempting to control a power that would hardly hold back an attack." looking down at Carlisle she addressed his fretting.

"There is no need to worry good doctor, your charge will be well once again in a few moments, just do not touch him unless you wish to be sizzled as well." Bella getting more angry for being ignored she defended there process.

"There is a need for my gift, the Voltori have people that can cause pain with there minds and my shield could block them from us." looking slightly more interested Sann acknowledged the girl.

"Really, how many on there side have mental abilities?"

"Two." eyes not leaving Bella's, Sann's face took on a look of frustration. And she began to speak to Bella as if she were a small child.

"Two. Everyone is holding off there training to watch you gain control of you shield, to block us from the minds of only two?" now looking embarrassed Bella rings her hands and mumbles,

"Well, ya." Sann's eyes sparked their pink and purple fire for just on quick moment before they were back to their light brown, as she looked up to everyone else and in a clear voice full of authority.

"This nonsense stop here. There will be one to help train the newborns shield, but the rest of you will begin their combat training. We will start now and continue on throw the night, as it is the lot of you do not need the light to see. Let us test the theory that your kind cannot become tired." she walked over to the log that she had sat on with Jasper, and removed the light fur cloak from her shoulders to place on the log. With his eyes still on her Jasper could see markings on her bare back where her dress did not cover, from her neck down to just above her round bottom was bare for all to see. He walked to her and asked quietly in her ear.

"What's that on your back?" she turned to look at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"It is a rune of sorts, I have had it since birth." she turns her back to him so that he can have a closer look. To normal eyes it seemed to be a large round tattoo that covered most of her back, but to the advanced eyes of Jasper he could see every mark and twist within the rune and if he looked close enough the weaves and knots seemed to move. Lifting up his hand, he gently graved her skin with the tips of his fingers and he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Beautiful," before he could say anything else they were joined by Garrett, gazing at Sann with bright curiosity. Sann turned to her new warrior with a smile on her face as she walked up to him. Jasper a little upset that they were interrupted began to walk towards the two, only to have Peter come up to his side and drag him off to help train the other vampires.

"So I'm a warrior?" Sann nodded with a small grin.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does that entail?" Sann gave a small giggle before she answered his question.

"It means, great warrior, that if you except me, I will protect you during battle for as long as you may walk this earth." Garrett nodded, then gave a slight look of confusion,

"But you came with the Major. Are you not his protector?"

"Yes, I am his protector. But you see, I am one of the last born Valkyrie's of this world. And I should have gone to paradise many years ago, along side my warrior. But unforeseen circumstances have made that slightly impossible, for at least the moment anyway." there was understanding in his eyes as he place his hand on her shoulder.

"He was turned." Sann only nodded not quite looking into his eyes.

"But you see warrior, there wont likely be anymore Valkyrie's amongst us that can protect you. So I offer you myself, if you will have me?" Garrett observed the small, curvy girl in front of him and with a sly smile he told her.

"I except, but you must call me Garrett, non of this warrior business. Unless you're really feeling it in the moment." he winked at her then waltzed over to the group to assist with the training. Sann just stared back at his retreating form in puzzlement at what he said, she don not understand his meaning. Turning Sann walked towards Jasper and his group of trainees, she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder from behind and she spoke to her Major.

"Status report Major." she said with a giggle in her voice, he turned his head took look down at her with a crooked grin on his face.

"Well everythin' seems to be goin' as expected. There just might be some extra work when it comes to the Denali clan." he says as he glances over at the women of the Alaskan clan, with a look of only slight frustration. Sann lets out a small huff as she moves her hand from his shoulder up to lightly caress the side of his face.

"Let me see if I can give them some motivation, yes?" as she slowly walks away her hand lingering on the Majors face as he leans into her retreating touch, and she walks over to the struggling group. Sann heard Jaspers deep chuckle as she approached the women.

"Might I ask the problem ladies?" the two sisters glared at Sann as Kate spoke.

"I don't understand why we have to train this hard. We're vampires, it's not like we lack the strength." she said in a irritated huff, as Sann looked on with a bored expression.

"Yes, you are all vampires, but so are your enemies. And from what I take from the color of your eyes, they are stronger than you, and they fight more frequently then you as well. So since your clan and the Cullen clan refuse to consume your natural diet, you will be weaker, so you should wish to train harder. Unless you wish to be the first to die in this battle." the sisters both looked taken back from the judgment in her voice on the fact that they chose to not kill human.

"Now. If we are done discussing the need for preparation, I believe it is time to get back to your training. Captain, would you mind assisting the Denali's in their combat training Sann asked Peter, who was standing on with a grin on his face and snickering in his voice.

"I would be happy to oblige." he said in a dark voice as he started forward, toward the Denali women. But before he could get close enough, Peter stopped in his tracks, and turned towards Jasper and Sann.

"Uh-oh." Jasper looking at his brother with concern asked in a strained voice.

"What is it Peter?" Peter turned all the way around to face the Major.

"Um, well, I think it's time to batten down the hatches Major. Alice, and Rosalie are comin' and they're close, brother." Jasper turned to Sann to see her posture stiff, her face hard, and her eyes were beginning to shift to her purple haze.

"Well, shit."

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked it, I will be updating soon, and you should check out my other story Genisis 34.<p>

Again I can not stress enough how much I really love hearing what you all have to say. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
